


【佐鼬双性转】宿仇

by SitByYourSide



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, 双性转, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitByYourSide/pseuds/SitByYourSide
Summary: 旧文，补档，懒得改，忘题目了随手取的
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 2





	【佐鼬双性转】宿仇

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，补档，懒得改，忘题目了随手取的

我在一岁到七岁的年纪里都深深地爱着我的姐姐。她比父亲更亲密，比母亲更知心，她会带着我去山里爬上爬下。我在七岁到十六岁的年纪又深深地恨着那个女人。她不仅仅杀了我的全家。灭了我的族，不止是这样……她毁掉了过去的我的一切。我的一切，让我愿意生活下去的所有的东西……她都残忍地杀害了。而现在我二十六岁了，对着鼬，我早已无爱也无恨。爱和恨，都是太过浓烈的感情，在我十六岁的时候它们支撑着我的人生。可现在的我二十六岁，再这样长时间地处在过于浓郁的感情之下，会折我的寿。

鼬，对我来说，也随着那些爱恨一起消散了。  
所以幸好鼬她死得早。不然，我可能会早早地和她一起成灰，在被推进焚化炉的前一秒还要死死地扼住对方的咽喉。

我又想起她死的那个夜晚。那天也是大雨，我在雨里冲着她开枪，一枪，两枪……我打偏了，我的眼睛里涨满了血。我的手在抖，不是因为怜悯什么的，而是因为兴奋。我等这一刻等了太久。我是喜悦的。我摔下枪，浑身的骨骼都随着我咯吱作响。我的拳头击中她，一拳、两拳，我们像小时候那样滚在一起。现在我忽然想起我的散打大多都是她教的，而且那个时候她还有枪。不过早就无所谓了。

我们像两只野兽一样缠斗，她的出手又快又准，飞踢可以踢断一整棵树。她的枪打空了，我的刀也断了，最终我们是徒手。我用拳头，用关节，用指甲，用牙齿。只要能攻击到她，我用什么都可以。鼬在我的眼中不断幻化，一会是沾着我父母鲜血的恶鬼，一会是笑着摸我头顶的姐姐。但不管怎样，我一定要杀死她。见鼬之前，我化了妆，抹了眼影和口红，但大雨把一切都洗掉了。  
我听到我的血在血管里吼叫，我的喉咙发出咆哮声——我终于掐住了她的脖子。  
她慢慢地不动了。脸上的血色一点点散去，这让她的表情变得柔和。我瞪着她，直到手心传来凉意，我才艰难地松开手。我不敢置信她是真死了。于是我捡起断刀，将刀刃捅进她的身体：她的胸口，她的肚子，她带着勒痕的颈项……插入她的时候，我感受到无上的快意。如果我是个男人，我可能真的会强奸她……  
可是我不是。所以我用断刀一下下地插进她身体。我甚至感受到了性的愉悦。在最后我看到她笑了，她的唇在动，死亡也没改变的她嫣红的唇：“佐助，对不起……”

我那个威风凛凛、不可一世的姐姐，死的时候甚至有点柔弱。直到她死了我才确信，我的姐姐的确是完美的。

我点起一根烟。我的姐姐，我终于杀死了她。

后来有人和我说了很多其他的事，再后来我回到了我出生的地方。在鼬死后，我终于有空闲想想其他的人——之前，我被她挤压得几乎窒息。我慢慢地想起漩涡鸣人，我的同伴，我最好的朋友，我过去的老师旗木卡卡西，我另一个同伴春野樱，还有奈良鹿丸、秋道丁次、山中井野、犬冢牙、日向那个记不住名字的小姑娘……还有谁来着？好像还有一个人。还有我爱罗、李洛克、日向宁次、阿斯玛、红……我忽然发现其实我还认识很多人。除了她之外，我的生活里还充满了其他的人。

离她的死已经过了十年。我的复仇终于结束了。不管怎么说，鼬，我不想再见到她。


End file.
